


The one where the tour is over

by thelesterhowells



Series: tour fics: interactive introverts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesterhowells/pseuds/thelesterhowells
Summary: Dan and Phil are on a Lester family holiday after the tour is over.





	The one where the tour is over

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first phanfiction i ever wrote and i'm super nervous about this
> 
> big thank you to [@quercussp](quercussp.tumblr.com) for reading this over and for encouraging me to actually post this :)

It’s the end of September. It’s a beautiful day today. It’s quiet and carefree. It’s warm and sunny. It’s together but alone.

They are enjoying this a lot, all of them are. But especially Dan and Phil, because they can let go and do what they want for the first time since forever. The last couple of months were full of noises and other human beings, friends as much as strangers and a ton of exhaustion, travel sickness and extremely short nights. It was all worth it though. It was worth it for all the smiles they put on beautiful faces, for all the happy screams they received during shows, for all the laughs that were thrown at them on stage and for all the "thank you’s" that were whispered to them during hugs or actually explained to them during the short conversations at the meet and greets. But now they are just exhausted. Incredibly happy and full of love, but nonetheless exhausted.

They planned it beforehand, this Lester family holiday. It was actually common knowledge within the crew that they would need these few days of quiet happiness with almost all of their favourite people.

While their skin tasted like salt during the last months too, exactly like it does right now, it was sticky sweaty salt, not salt from the ocean. But right now they are sitting on a sandy beach somewhere in L.A., the sun kissing their faces and a light breeze swirling through their wet hair. And they are calm and so, so happy, that it is an actual wonder that their mouths have not frozen into a permanent smile.

The weather is perfect for Phil as it is warm enough to actually go to the beach, but not sunny enough that he’ll get burnt instantly. Dan had laughed at him when he told him that and made him put on sunscreen with the highest spf anyway, because Dan just knows him that well. But secretly he wanted to prevent the whining and the need to be careful for a few days when touching Phil. He hated that. He wanted to touch his boyfriend as much as he liked and didn’t want to be super cautious with even the simplest things like make out sessions on the sofa.

They are currently facing the ocean, their lanky bondies squeezed into sunloungers that are standing so close together, they could be seen as one. Their hands are loosely intertwined between them, sunglasses on their faces and a book on each of their laps, while Martyn and Cornelia are playing beach volleyball and the Lester parents are sunbathing somewhere next to them.

It is as quiet and peaceful as it gets. And they know it is going to be stressful once they’re back in London. With all the new projects floating through their brains and the move into the forever home. It will be tiresome and exhausting, but they are ready to tackle this new chapter. Together. Hand in hand. And with so much love in their hearts that they can’t even imagine not sharing it with a tiny human being.

"What are you thinking about?", Phil asks as he sees Dan not reading his book anymore but staring into the horizon instead.

"Oh just –", Dan begins while slowly turning his head to show Phil his biggest, dimply smile. The one that makes Phil’s heart do the flippy-over thing even after nearly 10 years.

"Just the forever home I guess. It will be hard to keep it a secret until we’re ready, huh?"

Phil just nods and squeezes Dan’s hand for a moment. His way of telling him that yes, he is excited too, that he can’t even begin to describe how every part of his body starts to tingle when he thinks about it. But it also means reassurance that they will get through this even if gets hard, even if they start doubting every decision they made until now. But it will be alright. Because they always made it work in the end. And Dan understands all of it with just this one little squeeze and a nod.

Phil leans over and kisses Dan in the softest and most tender way and Dan’s lips taste like ocean and sunscreen and he can’t stop thinking about how perfect this is. They keep their foreheads firmly pressed against each other for a moment, before separating and smiling their widest and happiest smiles. Because this right here, right now is enough for the moment.

A Lester family holiday at a place they can call home away from their (forever) home.

**Author's Note:**

> [come and say hi and maybe reblog on tumblr](https://thelesterhowells.tumblr.com/post/176196123827/the-one-where-the-tour-is-over?is_related_post=1) :)


End file.
